Behind the Door
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: No summary for this yet


**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVEN'T SEEN OR PLAYED THE RECENT BIOSHOCK INFINITE BURIAL AT SEA, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Legend of Atlantis**

-**_Off the Coast of the Atlantic Ocean_**-

Ally did not know how she got herself into this situation. Here she was on a motor boat, on her way towards a place she thought didn't exist. All because a couple of people told her that she would find what she was looking for.

A small blue plush dog, named Ioryogi stuck his head out of her hood.

"Gah! How much longer are we going to be on this damn boat!?" He shouted, "We've been out here for hours now!"

"Oh quit your complaining." Ally said, "We're almost there."

"**YOU SAID THAT TWENTY MINUTES AGO!**" He shouted, "**WE'RE ALMOST THERE YOU SAID! WE'LL BE THERE IN NO TIME YOU SAID! BUT NO! WE'RE STILL OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE THIS GOD-DAMN OCEAN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING YOU STUPID BLONDE!?**"

"Yes, I do know. Does that make you feel better short stock?" Ally had retorted.

"**SHORT-STOCK!?**"

"Is there an echo?"

"**DAMN YOU! IF WE WEREN'T ON THIS BOAT RIGHT NOW I WOULD BURN YOU ALIVE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW ALONG WITH THOSE CREEPY ASS TWINS!**"

"I would advise you to not turn me into a crisp Ioryogi. As for the twins, you could can go ahead and fry them sunny side up for all I-"

She was cut off when she saw a lighthouse in the distance. "There it is." She said, as she started to slow down, "What did I tell ya?" "Oh shut up you stupid blonde." Ioryogi said folding his arms.

Soon enough, they came ashore. Ally tied the boat and proceeded up the stairs.

"You know, it's not everyday you find a lighthouse out here in the middle of the ocean." Ioryogi said.

"It's not everyday you see a talking toy." Ally said.

"Touche."

Ally and Ioryogi soon saw giant double doors. They saw the door was slightly open.

"Ioryogi."

"Yeah, _they're_ here."

"You wanna go in?"

"Like we don't have a choice. Let's find what we're looking for."

With that, Ally proceeded inside the lighthouse with Ioryogi. As soon as she stepped inside the door slammed shut leaving them in the dark for a few seconds. The lights turned on and they found themselves in front of a statue of a man who appeared to be holding on to a banner.

Ioryogi climbed onto Ally's shoulder.

"No God. No kings. Only man." Ioryogi read aloud, "Looks like we're on the right track."

Ally nodded her head to him, "The entrance to the city should be around here somewhere." Ally said, "Keep your eyes open."

Ioryogi nodded his head, and kept his eyes peeled. They looked around here and there. Until…

"Ally!" Ioryogi said while tugging her ear, "There's the pod!"

Ally looked over where he pointed and confirmed there was indeed a pod at the bottom of the stairs; She could tell that it was old fashioned. Ally had gotten a closer to the pod, she saw that it was wide open. Ioryogi jumped from her shoulder and went into the pod, with Ally following him inside.

Within the pod there a lot of seats for a whole group of people and a single leaver.

"Looks like this our only way down." Ioryogi said, "But how do we know this thing will work and if the city was still alive?"

"We don't." Ally simply said.

Ally pulled the lever and the pod closed shut and thus they descended within the depths of the ocean.

"Well what do ya know, it worked." Ioryogi said.

"Well might as enjoy the ride." Ally said, picking up Ioryogi and placing him on his lap, "While we can."

Just than the lights in the pod went out and a small projector and screen appeared.

The projector came on and a man spoke.

"_I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to his brow? 'No' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor' 'No' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.' 'No', says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers. I chose the impossible. I chose… Rapture._"

Just like that, the screen vanished and soon they saw the city that they thought they never see.

"Rapture…" Ioryogi said in awe.

"It does exist." Ally said.

The man named Andrew Ryan continued.

"_A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well._"

They gazed upon the city. There were many lights in the city and buildings like one of the many cities that never sleep.

But even though it looked alive through their eyes, they knew for a fact that the city was dead. The city was nothing more than a ruin, a dream that was broken just like that.

"_He played god, and he didn't even know it._" Ally thought to herself

Soon enough they docked in the city Rapture. Ally picked up Ioryogi and let him climb on her shoulder. "Alright." Ioryogi said, "Let's find what we need and get out of here."

They exited the pod and started to look around the city.

They went through many halls and stores often running into only a few creatures that managed to survive this hell.

It wasn't long until they found the area where they were told they would find what they were looking for.

"Here it is." Ally said, "It's gotta be here."

"It will be here. It will be." Ioryogi said.

Just than they heard laughters of children.

"Those voices!" Ally cried out.

"It's them!" Ioryogi had added.

The laughters grew louder and louder and all of a sudden the alarms started to go off in every hall.

"Let's play! Let's a game!" They cried out, "Will you survive, or will you die?"

The halls all the way down to another room started to fill up the room.

"Shit!" Ioryogi said, "**RUN ALLY! RUN!**"

Ally had wasted no time at all; She started to from the rushing water.

Ally kept turning every corner every time water began to leak.

"**LOOKS LIKE THEY PLAN TO DROWN US!**"

"**GEE! YA THINK SHORT-STOCK!?**"

"**WE NEED TO GET TO THE EMERGENCY POD!**"

"**WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!?**"

Soon enough they had gotten to the emergency port, Ally had quickly shut the door before the water got in.

"That's not going to hold it for long!" Ioryogi had stated, "So let's hurry up and get the hell out of here!"

"I know! I know!" Ally shouted, "Just give me a minute!"

The door was slowly cracking as Ally tried her best to get the pod open. "God damn it! Open already!"

"Hurry up you stupid blonde!" The blue dog yelled, "That door isn't going to hold forever!"

"Damn it, I'm trying!"

The bolts began to loosen as the water began to push.

"**I GOT IT! NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!**"

Ally jumped in and closed the door before the water came rushing in.

"_**Sally! Sally come out!**_"

"_**Hot! Too hot!**_"

"_**Sally! SALLY!**_"

"_**She wasn't your, Comstock.**_"

"_**Elizabeth… I'm so sorry…" **_

"_**No your not… But you're about to be.**_"

-End of Prologue: The Legend of Atlantis-


End file.
